because of how sick you are
by xxxskyxxx
Summary: Sarah is warned about a certain boyfriend and ignores the warnings. She has to get away.


(This is the best story ever because It doesn't need updating! Anyway, The lyrics are NOT mine so don't bug me ok? ok. We're good. And this is yet... another Sarah story, small jake in it though, BUT, I'm doing different stories for different Bakers and each song relates to the different problem. I just happaned to do Sarah first lol)

it's more than a habit i'm more than an addict i'm parked here outside of you door  
eighteen year old Sarah Baker had just walked upto her front door. She had gone out on a 'girls night out' and had a very good time wereas her boyfriend had supposedly stayed in and watched the football. Sarah had been warned about him because Jake had often seen him with other girls all night every night. Sarah knew but didn't want to believe it. She had a feeling that things would become clear though.  
know you never lock it got your keys in my pocket lights all out but i know for sure i am ...

The handle to the door opened easily and Sarah stepped inside the house and the smell of cigarettes and beer came rushing towards her and surrounded her as it surrounded her. Sarah had tried to get Paul to stop smoking, that was her boyfriend, but he wouldn't and would just yell at her but would always apologise later on in the week so she loved him anyway. She looked around and saw all the lights were off.

ten steps away from you from you and him redemption, it that a sin?

Sarah climbed up and up the staircase and got to her bedroom. Paul always slept in the spare bedroom as she wouldn't sleep with him when he was drunk. She heard stuff coming from her room and froze. She knew exactly what was going on in there, but she didn't want to believe it so she stepped back nd ran to the bathroom. There, was a pair of Jeans that were not hers and they weren't pauls either.

i'd never run him over i wouldn't wanna dent my car i'd never rip your throat out cos that could leave a nasty scar so i'm gonna go out get drunk with my friends try to get myself outta this funk i'd never screw my life up because of how sick you are  
Sarah took the jeans anad ripped them into shreds. There was another woman in Paul's life and it wasn't her. How could paul actually do that to her? But Sarah wasn't the tough type anymore, she was more likely to huddle in a corner when yelled at or stay out the way. But they were in her room and on her bed!

you walk by the river as you start to shiver two headlights are following you as he pulls you closer my engine's ticking over it's my choice to do what i do

Sarah ran out of the house and ran all the way to Jake's house. His house was much cleaner and Jake was single having turned down loads of other girls in the past. They were all barbie lookalikes or actalikes and Jake just didn't get on with those. She rang the bell and Jake answered the door a couple of minutes later, he seemed to be drunk for some reason or another but was shocked into reality when he saw Sarah standing there with mascara running down her face.

"Sarah!" Jake shook his head in disbelief and let her in.

"You were right" Sarah sobbed and told Jake all about it. Jake wouldn't let her back to her house in case Paul was still there so Sarah stayed round Jake's house.

ten steps away from you from you and him redemption, it that a sin?

i'd never run him over i wouldn't wanna dent my car i'd never rip your throat out cos that could leave a nasty scar so i'm gonna go out get drunk with my friends try to get myself outta this funk i'd never screw my life up because of how sick you are

Sarah got up next morning and waved goodbye to Jake who was reluctant to see her leave.

"I'll be absolutely fine I just gotta go sort something out" Sarah reassured Jake and she left looking and feeling much better as half of Sarah's stuff was already there for when Sarah was having a really bad time and couldn't talk to anyone about problems.

Sarah walked out and she saw them. Paul and her worst enimy, Helana. they were laughing and holding hands so Sarah walked straight upto them and Paul and Helana quickly broke hands.

i'm talking 'bout a split decision made in anger you know i'm talking something that could change my life forever is it worth it? no is it worth it? no should i stay here and watch the whow?  
or maybe ... it's time to go

"It's over Paul" Sarah said simply and walked away, ignoring the pleased reaction from Helana and the shocked reaction from Paul.

i'd never run him over i wouldn't wanna dent my car i'd never rip your throat out cos that could leave a nasty scar so i'm gonna go out get drunk with my friends try to get myself outta this funk i'd never screw my life up because of how sick you are

(Hope you liked it! I am going to update my stories, I was just so busy doing flashbacks for my friend that we all know very well for that super fandabadosy story we all have read called hunted, if you hanven't read it, get out there and read it!)) 


End file.
